Concurso Spix
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Elegiremos un nombre para mi futura mascota...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos al concurso Spix!**

* * *

Si me seguis en twitter o en facebook, ya lo sabreis, pero para los que no este es un concurso para decidir el nombre de un guacamayo Spix, que me dieron hace unos dias.

Resulta que quiero que vosotros decidais el nombre, asi que pasemos a las reglas de este concurso

* * *

Para empezar, debeis decir el nombre que mas os guste y mandarmelo por pm, dentro de 1 semana publicare otra noticia sobre el concurso, pero esta vez para votar los nombres mas decididos.

Por ejemplo, eeemmm, bio-impacto dice que lo quiere llamar pablo (feo nombre .l.) y phoenix tambien, pues sera nominado ese nombre.

Solo pondre los 5 nombres mas dichos, despues de eso, ustedes votaran entre esos 5 nombres.

Mandadme los nombres por PM porque por review no lo acepto.

¡Y volvemos en un segundo!

* * *

**¿Estas arto de que pierdas el telefono o se te quede sin bateria? ¡NO SUFRA MAS! porque ahora tenemos el... ¡ZAPATOFONO! Un increible modelo de zapato que podra utilizar para recibir llamadas, ¡NO ESPERE MAS A COMPRARLO! Pero, espere, aun hay mas, si llamas ahora mismo te incluiremos un zaparadio incluido! Llame ya al:**

**661454189065256129200600500**

* * *

Bueno, tambien aprovecho para deciros que... una buena historia se avecina despues de mi version de la pelicula, tiene muy buena pinta, y tiene infidelidad :D

SG (Subconsciente German): Callate joder! No lo reveles aun!

Yo: %&#! Subconscientes, esta invasion es un desastre.

Mi mama: ¡Ponte a hacer los deberes ahora mismo y deja de jugar a dibujar animales, ya eres mayorcito!

Yo: ¡QUE TE FOLL...!

Una bomba nuclear estalla en casa de German, sin saber nada de el.


	2. Mas Elegidos

**¡HOOOOOOOLA! Soy Germán trayéndoles los nombres nominados para mi querido guacamayo, que...**

**(Te olvidas de algo Germán)**

**¿De que?**

**(¡Tu saludo! Tenemos que grabar otra toma!)**

**D:**

* * *

**Corten! haber si este Germán se aprende sus frases -.-**

**yo: Perdón, perdón... esta vez lo haré bien.**

**¡Vale! ¡Prevenidos... y... ¡ Acción!**

* * *

**Hooooola a todos chavales soy Germán y hoy os traigo los nombres nominados para mi querida mascota xD, no quiero entreteneros mucho así que aquí tenéis los que me han dicho por PM, no diré los nombres :D cada uno sabrá xD.**

**Nombres dichos:**

**Tyler**

**Blu**

**Sky**

**raymond**

**beast**

**Lisandro (._.)**

**Germán**** (xD, yo no lo dije, os lo juro...)**

**Paco (lol)**

**Marco**

**Esos son los nombres que vosotros me habéis enviado por PM y demás, y aquí están los nombres mas repetidos, son 5:**

**Tyler (por 2 personas a través de facebook y fanfiction)**

**Blu (por 4 personas .-. 1 a través de PM en fanfiction, 2 por facebook y 1 por twitter xd)**

**Sky (Por 2 personas a través de fanfiction)**

**Lisandro (solo lo dijeron 2 personas xD)**

**Marco (3 personas, a través de fanfiction)**

**Por cierto, menos mal que en la introducción al concurso dije que quería las respuestas solo por PM -.-, pero en fin xDDD. No todos tienen cuenta en fanfiction.**

* * *

**Y esos son los nombres, tenéis 3 días para votar a vuestro favorito, esta vez podéis mandarme vuestra respuesta por donde queráis ya sea facebook o twitter o fanfiction.**

* * *

**Twitter: GermanEsp95**

**Facebook: Germán Alba Robles**

**Y bueeeeno chavales esto es todo por hoy y nos vemos pronto en algo mas... adiosh!**

**PD: Me gusta anunciar que ya no estoy soltero *-* tengo novia :D desde hace 2 días ._. Se llama Raquel, rubia y tiene 15 años (Como yo) le gusta lo mismo que a mi, y los animales también le gusta *-+ estoy en un sueño, ahora si, adiós.**


	3. Una gran noticia

**En un pais multicolor.**.. **Nació Germán bajo el Sol, y se hizo famoso en el lugar... "chico millonario" doy de sobrar...**

* * *

**En un teatro, todas las luces están encendidas, y una cantidad considerable de publico se estaba sentando en cada asiento, en los asientos "VIP" estaban sentados una serie de chicos: Dark-kazoo, Trisque, Matias, BluWings, Phoenix y otros chicos de .**

**Las luces se apagaron, y se abrió el telón, apareció otro chico, con un peculiar guacamayo azul en su cabez... ejem, hombro.**

**"¡Ola k asen!" Gritó el joven.**

**El publico estaba extrañado, no sabia lo que quería decir, así que, respondieron con un simple...**

**"¡Hola!" Gritó el publico.**

**"Esta noche, sera muy especial, por que al fin, el nombre de este guacamayo sera elegido." Dijo el joven.**

**"¡Ni que fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos, awebonao!" Grito BluWings.**

**"Tu cállate, y presta atención, analfabeto." Dijo el joven dirigido hacia BluWings.**

**"Vale, lo siento, espero que me perdones." Dijo BluWings.**

**"Bipolar..." Murmuró el joven del escenario. "A lo que vamos, soy Germán y os traigo el nombre ganador para mi querido guacamayo Spix, también traigo un mensaje para los jóvenes autores de ." Dijo Germán.**

**El publico comenzó a murmurar cosas unos entre otros, incluso los miembros de , que no sabían a lo que Germán se refería.**

**"Todos me habéis mandado nombres muy originales, unos que lo llame igual que Blu, otros que lo llamen como yo, otros que lo llamen Sin nombre, otros que lo llame Lisandro, pero sin duda, el nombre mas votado entre vosotros, a sido bastante claro, muchos me habéis respondido por PM, otros por facebook, casi ninguno por twitter, pero es el momento de decir el nombre ganador." Dijo Germán.**

**El publico, inocentemente callado, empezó a escuchar un nombre de la boca de Germán.**

**"Y el nombre ganador, es... ¡BLU!" Grito Germán en señal de alegría.**

**Todo el publico estallo en gritos y risas y lloriqueos y gemidos y sonidos y imitaciones. Luego se callaron de nuevo.**

**"Sin duda, este nombre ha sido el mas votado, y a habido una gran diferencia de votos, de mas de 5. Ese sera el nombre de mi guacamayo nuevo, ahora me gustaría anunciar el mensaje a los queridos escritores de ." Dijo Germán.**

**Los escritores estaban nerviosos, no sabían el mensaje, simplemente se limitaron a escuchar...**

**"Hace unos días, Kazoo publico en facebook:**

* * *

**¿ sabían que hoy (15 de Abril) la pelicula Rio cumple tres años desde su lanzamiento en los cines?**

bueno... yo me acabo de enterar jajaja

saludo a todos los de la producción de esta gran película que nos mantiene entretenidos a pesar de todo... ¿que opinan si Saldanha (o como sea) leyera nuestros fics? ¿que nos diría?... si el chico millonario ve esto, que su padre le mande el recado XD." Dijo Germán.

* * *

**Los escritores comenzaron a tener sospechas, cierto es, que kazoo publico eso en facebook.**

**"Pues, escritores y escritoras, hize lo que me pedisteis, hace 2 días, he recibido un mensaje ****Personalmente**** de Carlos, adivinen que:**

**"Quieres que lea las historias de una pagina en concreto, ¿No? Yo puedo hacer un esfuerzo por leerlas, pero no te aseguro nada, no tengo suficiente tiempo, si veo que tengo tiempo para leerlas, te lo digo, ¿Vale?" Escribio Carlos.**

**Eso es lo que me escribió, y adivinen lo que me llego esta mañana:**

**"Mira, al parecer es probable que no tengamos ningún problema, tu padre me dijo que había terminado de corregir los guiones, así que, puedo hacer un intento por leer las historias de tus amigos, ¿Te gustaría que les dejara algún mensaje?"**

**"Y yo, intuitivamente, dije que si, ATENCION: Escritores, este mensaje lo traduje al español, no se que idiomas habla, pero le dije que os escribiera en ingles, traducirlo tendréis que hacerlo vosotros." Dijo Germán**

**Los escritores estallaron en alegría y aplausos, también el público, todos contentos, el telón se cerro, y Germán desapareció.**

* * *

Gracias a todos por el apoyo en este concurso, y por todo lo que habéis hecho, nunca pensé que yo podría haber llegado al nivel de escribir Fics de Rio, ¡Y que les gustase a la gente! Una vez mas, el chico millonario se despide, haaaaaaaaaaaasta oooootra.

* * *

¿Te gustan los abruzos? ¿Y ser un campeón? Pues con cada review te ganas un abruzo, ¡Y seras un campeón!


End file.
